


Heaven, Hell, and Everything in Between, or Seraphina: Part 2

by fandoms_girl



Series: Seraphina [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Original Character, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_girl/pseuds/fandoms_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of part one lands everyone stuck in places they shouldn't be. They're going to have to figure out a way to put the universe back to rights, or else things could get nasty.</p><p>(I'll be wrapping up this installment SOON. Seraphina 3 will follow, eventually.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven, Hell, and Everything in Between, or Seraphina: Part 2

             I fell into a field of grass, the blades threatening to cut my still pink new skin, fresh from healing. With my few remaining wits gathered, I tried to fly away, to will myself back to the relative safety and comfort of my apartment. It didn’t work. I was stuck. Wherever the hell I was.

           “Hello?” I called, blinking rapidly to try and clear my head.

            “Sera?” someone responded from what seemed like very far away.

            “Moose, is it possible for you to walk slower?” said another voice, sounding irritated.

            “Sam? Crowley? Ouch!” I tripped over a root, not watching where I walked as I moved towards the voices.

            More stumbling later, I ran into them. Sam was pulling Crowley along. While Sam simply looked tired and bedraggled, Crowley appeared much worse. It was like his skin was peeling off, with blisters covering his hands and neck.

            “Do, uh, either of you know where we are?” I asked, trying not to stare at Crowley.

            “If I had to bet my life, which I am doing by the way, I’d say Heaven’s a pretty good guess,” Crowley said, his voice hoarse.

***

            “Where the hell are we, Cas?” Dean barked, pacing back and forth in front of a file cabinet.

            “Exactly,” Cas replied.

            “What?” Dean said, kicking the file cabinet as he passed it again.

            “We are in Hell, Dean,” Balthazar said, his usual bravado and sarcasm absent from his voice.

            “Well, zap us the hell out of Hell, then. And this is NOT what I remember it looking like when I was here,” Dean was antsy and impatient.

            “We can’t, Dean. We’re cut off from that ability. We’re cut off from the rest of the angels. And this is what Hell looks like under Crowley’s rule. At least, the part of Hell not designated for murders and those who made demon deals,” Cas said, irritation coloring his tone ever so very slightly.

            “Gabriel used some heavenly weapon against the hybrid, and it knocked us all out of ambit. Just like when you and Cas killed Dick,” Balthazar explained, “I just wish I could figure out which weapon. I’ve gotten a pretty good look at most of them.”

            “So, until Balthazar thinks our way out of this, we’re stuck in Hell and just generally fucked, right?” Dean demanded.

            Cas nodded curtly in agreement.

***

            Gabriel glared at the corpse of the hybrid.

            “You cost me my friends, my brothers, and my daughter, you son of a bitch,” he growled.

            The network of angelic voices had fallen to silence in his head the moment the hybrid had started to die. Gabriel knew using a heavenly weapon was dangerous. Using a modified heavenly weapon was even worse. Leviathans were hard to kill under the best of circumstances. It was only moderately easier now that Dick Roman was dead. So long as the blood of the three branches of the supernatural family tree was mixed and applied to a stake, it didn’t matter the lineage of those from whom the blood came. Or if it was a bone or made of wood.  

            Gabriel muttered a string of chose curses as he disposed of the body and put the church back to normal. The sound of a door opening caused him to whirl around, moving faster than any human was capable. His sword was in his hand without a thought.

            A young priest stood before him in the doorway of the church entrance. His eyes were wide with shock and awe.

            “Y-you. How? I don’t…I don’t understand,” he stammered out.

            Gabriel allowed the faintest outline of his wings to be glimpsed behind him. The priest looked like he was going to faint.

            “Just solving a problem and passing through,” Gabriel said, shrugging nonchalantly. With a quick smile and nod, he threw himself into the ether, still able to fly within the realm, but unable to go to any of the others.

            He reappeared moments later outside a disturbingly familiar front door.

            “Christ, she really hasn’t changed anything, has she?” he muttered to himself, working up the courage to ring the doorbell.

            He was reaching for the buzzer, when the door opened. Rebecca St. James stood at the same height as her daughter. The look of shock and rage on her face scared Gabriel more than he would ever admit to anyone.

            “What the hell are you doing here? Get out!” she barked, moving forcefully towards him, which caused him to take several hurried steps back.

            “Becca. I know you’re mad. You, obviously, have every right to feel the way you do. And I know I’ve never answered any of your questions. And I’m pretty sure I should be apologizing for about a dozen other things, but right now, I need your help,” Gabriel tried to keep his voice soft and soothing.

            “You. You think you can just show up after almost twenty-one years and ask for my help? Something…impossible happened, you disappeared, I found out I was pregnant, I raised Seraphina on my own, and you show up now asking for me to help _you_. What fantasy world are you living in?” Becca said derisively.

            “The one where I am the archangel Gabriel, what attacked us in the alleyway that night was a demon, and what I did was use magic and get as far away as possible from you to keep you safe. Seraphina is half angel, she really can do all of the things you’ve seen her do, and now she’s in trouble and it’s my fault. Please, please hear me out,” Gabriel pleaded.

            “That’s insane. You’re insane. There’s no way…” Becca stopped speaking as Gabriel grabbed her arm and looked her directly in the eyes. He muttered quickly, his Enochian accented in a way particular to only the oldest angels. The words caused Becca’s hair to stand on end. As she looked at him, his eyes started to glow. Stormy winds danced around them in the once still air. Lighting, with no evident source, struck the ground around them. Becca gasped as she saw, for the flicker of a second, Gabriel’s wings, elemental and raging. After several long moments, he released her and looked away, blinking rapidly.

            When he turned back to look at her, she wouldn’t meet his eyes. Becca was shaking and her breathing was shallow. Gabriel moved to touch her shoulder reassuringly, and she stepped hurriedly away from him, almost tripping. He sighed sadly and dropped his hand back to his side.

***

            “Holy shit,” I swore.

            “What?” Sam asked me, looking concerned.

            I stopped in my tracks as the full realization hit me. It was dead quiet in my mind. No more angel voices muttering in Enochian. Nothing.

            “The angels. They’re gone. Their voices are just…not there anymore,” I explained, still in shock.

            “Yes, your sudden sanity is so much more profoundly disturbing than my slowly being eviscerated,” Crowley drawled.

            I arched an eyebrow and grabbed his hand, wincing slightly as his dark energy reacted to my touch. All of the demon’s defenses seemed to be heightened in Heaven. Gritting my teeth, and ignoring his muttered imprecations, I forced some of my healing energy into him. The sores and blisters on his skin lessened to almost nothing.

            “I don’t know how many times I can pull that stunt,” I told him, panting slightly from the effort it took. Crowley’s magic was fighting me and so was the whole power of Heaven. I unconsciously rubbed my chest as a burning feeling blossomed in my heart.

            Sam looked over at me and did a double take.

            “What now?” I asked, exasperated.

            “Sera, you’re glowing. Like, a lot,” Sam nodded towards my hands, “And I can see your…” he vaguely gestured behind my back.

            I stared at my hands. I was covered in the same rainbow halo I’d see around the other angels, but it was much stronger than I’d ever seen it, even around my father. Crowley’s reaching over to me and tugging on a wing caused me to jump.

            “Hey!” I barked, “That hurt.”

            “I would apologize, but I’m not likely to get the opportunity to tweak an angel’s wing any time soon,” he justified himself.

            “I can’t will them away,” I muttered, concerned, “And I can’t feel…”

            My voice trailed off as I paled.

            “Sam. This might seem like a strange question, but do angels have souls?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

            It was Crowley who answered. “No. They don’t. Why? You looking to try to make a demon deal to get us out of here? Because I will happily try that.”

            “I…I don’t think,” I’d failed at keeping my voice steady, “I don’t think I’m…human. Anymore. At all. Something’s happened. I don’t think Heaven’s going to let me go very easily, even if we can figure out some way to get home.”

***

            “Cas? You ok?” Dean’s voice was full of concern.

            “I’m…fine. I just don’t like being down here. It reminds me of when I was working with Crowley. He brought me down here to show me how high and mighty he is,” Cas nodded in the general direction of a portrait of Crowley, which was currently being defaced rather creatively by Balthazar as he tried and failed to compile an inventory of heavenly weapons from memory.

            A few moments later, Balthazar stalked past the others, mumbling something about being back in an hour or two and needing to clear his head. Cas sighed and crumpled to the floor once his brother was out of sight.

            “So you did just lie to me,” Dean said, “I figured.”

            “I think…probably because of what Crowley and I did together…that I’m now, in a sense, allergic to Hell. I can be down here without it killing me, but the longer I stay the weaker I feel,” Cas explained. Dean grabbed his hand as he spoke, searching Cas’ eyes.

            “We’re going to get out of here. Balthazar’s one of the cleverest bastards I’ve ever met. We’ll be fine Cas, do you understand? I’m not losing you again. In any way. I want…I need you all here. Mentally, physically. All here. We’ve survived too fucking much together, and I…I think I…” Dean seemed unsure about how to proceed. It was clear he’d been thinking about his relationship with Cas for quite a while, thinking about everything they’d done together.

            “Oh, fuck it,” Dean finally hissed, grabbing Cas and pressing his lips to the angel’s. Surprisingly to Dean, Cas returned the kiss and then some. Cas knocked Dean back, tackling him to the ground. Dean wrapped his leg around Cas’, pulling him closer. Cas’ flicking his tongue in Dean’s mouth caused the hunter to moan. Dean’s hands moved to Cas’ belt, and the angel stiffened.

***

            “Becca, please, can we just go inside and talk about…everything?” Gabriel tried his best to sound soothing.

            Becca was sitting on her porch step with her head buried in her hands. When she looked up at Gabriel, there was fear, plain and simple, in her eyes.

            “I…I slept with you. We dated. You made me laugh. You made me happy. And now, I find out that you’re…you’re not even human. You’re something out of myth and legend and religion…and how old are you anyway?” Becca snapped bitterly.

            Gabriel pursed his lips before answering, “I’m around three and a half million years old, give or take a few millennia.”

            “Three and a half MILLION years. That’s one fucking hell of an age gap,” Becca’s words came out a sob.

            “Look, Becca. I know, believe me I know, that this is a hell of a lot to take in. And I wish I could just disappear for a few days and let you absorb it and process it, but we don’t have time. I’ve done something. Something that I had to do. But it came with a cost, and now I need to fix that. Your daughter…our daughter is in danger. And so are two of my brothers and some of my friends. I’ve only got maybe ten hours to figure out how to fix this, and I think you can help,” Gabriel pleaded with her, moving faster than any human to sit next to her on the step. She stiffened.

            “Please,” he tried to catch her eye.

            Becca took a deep breath and looked up at Gabriel.

            “I swear to God, or…I don’t even know what at this point, if Seraphina doesn’t come home safe and sound, I will find some way to hurt you,” she was shaking as she spoke, as if she couldn’t quite believe she was threatening him.

            “Fair enough,” Gabriel said, standing and reaching out to help her to her feet.

***

            “Ok. So, someone needs to tell me everything you know about Heaven. Every detail,” I said, pacing and avoiding looking at either Sam or Crowley.

            “Heaven isn’t one place; I told you that a few days ago. Its specific appearance varies from person to person as you relive your memories,” Sam explained.

            “Right. Then whose version of Heaven are we in?” I asked, “Because that might be the key to getting out of here.”

            “Well, I’m a demon, darling. There’s no such thing as a Heaven for me,” Crowley said, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “And I don’t really have the strongest ties to Heaven either. Which means…” Sam said.

            “Since I’m essentially from here, this is probably my Heaven. How do I tell?” I asked.

            “Try to change something. Try to go to a specific memory,” Sam instructed.

            I nodded and closed my eyes, reaching out to take his hand as I did. I didn’t want to be stranded in Heaven on my own.

            When I opened them again, the three of us were standing in front of my elementary school. I smiled for a moment; it looked like we’d ended up where I’d aimed to go.

            …then I started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

            “Something’s not right. I mean, we’re where we’re meant to be but…” my voice trailed off to nothing as I stared in horror at the playground.

            “Oh, God, please no,” I murmured, watching the scene play out before my eyes.

            My seven year old self stood beside another girl on the playground. The other girl was crying, and I had my arm around her as I glared at a trio of boys who were maybe one grade older than we were.

            “Leave her alone!” my younger self yelled.

            “Why don’t you make me?” taunted one of the boys, obviously the ringleader.

            “Fine. I will!” said my little doppelgänger.

            I wanted to close my eyes. To turn away and hide my face and forget this moment happened. Because this was the moment I first used my abilities. And lost my first and only best friend.

            The tears started to fall as I watched seven year old me raise a hand as if to push the boy, shove him in the shoulder. I could hear the crack of energy from where I stood as it was expelled from that small girl’s hand. All three boys were thrown back by some sort of invisible wall. My younger self stared at her hand in disbelief. The crying girl, named Elise, backed hurriedly away from her.

            “What did you do? Freak!” Elise spat the word.

            “Freak! How’d she do that? What a freak!” the children chorused.

            My seven year old self backed away from them as quickly as she could. Then she turned tail and ran.

            “I thought…I thought the point of Heaven was that you relived your happy memories,” I whispered.

            “Yeah. That’s how it’s supposed to work,” Sam moved to my side and put his hand on my shoulder.

            “Sera…I…” he began.

            “Please. Don’t. I think I’m starting to understand what’s going on here.” I said, my words trying to sound strong and aloof. I let Sam keep his hand where it was, though.

***

            “Are you sure, Dean?” Cas asked, his breathing irregular.

            “What the hell, right Cas? We should have done this ages ago anyway,” Dean responded, quickly removing Cas’ belt as the angel shrugged off his overcoat.

            Clothing came off very quickly after that. Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head with one hand, stopping kissing Cas only for a moment as he moved fluidly to unbutton Cas’ shirt. Cas, unsuspecting, found himself turned over by Dean. The hunter straddled the angel; both were breathing heavily. With a slightly dark gleam in his eye, Dean bent over and kissed Cas’ neck. Cas arched against him as Dean moved lips down the length of Cas’ chest, ending up with his teeth on Cas’ pants zipper. With one hand, Dean undid the button and zipper of his jeans, wiggling out both his jeans and boxers, then, moving as fast as he was able, he tore Cas’ pants from the angel’s legs.

            “Dean,” Cas panted, “What are you…?” The rest of Cas’ words became a moan as Dean slid his hand down the front of Cas’ underwear.

            “I kind of figured you would have a great cock,” Dean whispered to Cas.

            Cas squirmed with pleasure, unable to speak comprehensively as Dean moved his hand methodically up and down the length of Cas’ cock. After about a minute, Dean pulled Cas’ underwear off, allowing his cock to stand fully erect. Dean maintained eye contact with Cas he positioned his mouth over the tip of Cas’ dick. Cas’ eyes widened, to Dean’s delight, as Dean began to move Cas’ dick in and out of his mouth as he stroked faster and faster. Arching his back, Cas came inside of Dean’s mouth.

            As Dean pulled back, Cas tentatively turned over, offering his ass to Dean.

            “You…you sure?” Dean gasped, quivering with excitement.

            Cas reached around and grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling the hunter towards him. With a shuddering breath, Dean shoved his cock into Cas’ ass. Cas hissed in initial discomfort. Dean began moving his hips rhythmically, starting off slowly and building faster and heavier as Cas began to accommodate Dean’s girth. A moaned yelp escaped Dean’s lips as he came deep inside of Cas.

            The two collapsed onto each other in a tangle of limbs and sticky cum, with each other’s lips finding their partner’s.

***

            Gabriel noted the way Becca had positioned herself as he leaned over the familiar island in her kitchen. She was just out of his reach and had her back towards the door. It hurt him more than he would ever admit to anyone, himself included, that she was so frightened and uneasy around him.

            “So, explain,” she finally said, addressing not him, but rather the tiles on the floor as she spoke, “Tell me what happened.”

            Gabriel sighed and pulled a lollypop out of thin air before speaking. Becca flinched at his flagrant use of magic.

            “Well, to begin with, I suppose you have to understand that everything is real. There is no story that doesn’t have some grain of truth to it. Heaven, Hell, angels, demons, monsters, magic, all of it is very, very real. That night, a couple of decades ago, something tracked me down. You weren’t to know it, but I was using magic all around you, just to make you smile, to make you laugh, to make you like me. And I wasn’t being careful about being subtle. I was, I still am, very cocky and very arrogant about things like that. I know that about myself. So, that one night when we were walking home, some idiot demon tried to attack us, not knowing exactly what it was going after. It went for you first, and I moved to get between you and it. I knocked you down and tried to kill it quietly, but obviously, that didn’t happen. So, I brought you back home and tried to modify your memories, but it didn’t work too well. It was like something was fighting against me. Like you had magic inside of you. That’s when I realized you were pregnant. I told you I would be back in a couple of hours. I lied. I disappeared to keep you safe. Fast forward to now. Creatures from a very old legend, the Leviathan, walk among us again. They’re damn hard to kill. By all rights, demons and Leviathan should hate each other, and most do, but some have started interbreeding. Sera accidentally attracted the attention of one of these hybrids, and it came here and started killing trying to get us to come after it without adequate support,” Gabriel paused, giving Becca a moment to digest everything he’d said.

            Becca motioned for him to keep going, an undefined expression on her face.

            “I had led the armies of Heaven into battle for millennia before I left. I knew every weapon in its armory. It took me a couple of days to track down the one I needed. It’s a very peculiar piece of wood from a Methuselah tree. Which I then proceeded to strip down, and, uh, recalibrate so that it would kill a hybrid creature. There’s always a cost with using that much power, and based on what happened to my brother, Castiel, the last time one was used, I figured it would blast us all into other realms. What I didn’t anticipate was that I would be trapped here, so I’m going to have to modify my plan. That’s where you come in,” Gabriel said, looking imploringly at Becca.

            “How? I’m not special. I’m just human. What in the world could I possibly do?” she cried, exacerbated.

            “More than you realize,” Gabriel intoned.

***

            “I think,” I began as we moved to another memory, “I’m going to be forced to relive the hardest incidents in my life, up to the present. Because something in Heaven wants me to be in pain for some reason. Fine. I can do pain,” I was shaking as I spoke.

            “Where are we now?” Sam asked.

            “The day I should have died,” I replied, casting my gaze up to the high balcony on the hotel building.

            Eight year old Sera was leaning in between two of the slats railing meant to keep people from falling over. I stared stonily, trying to keep calm as I watched my younger self looking down at the waves crashing below, right up against the building.

            “Oh, sweetheart. If only you hadn’t,” I mumbled to myself.

            The sound of my mom’s warning shriek resonated to my bones as I watched my little doppelgänger jump and overcompensate at the noise. The small body of a girl in free fall caused a few people to point and shout. They didn’t scream until the small black wings, veined with blue electricity, snapped out and stopped her short. She landed lightly on her feet, looking shaken and confused as her mother ran outside and skidded to a stop in shock.

            I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to force back the tears. The look on my mom’s face tore me to my essence. She looked terrified of me. Eight year old, tiny, ignorant me.

            “Blimey,” Crowley remarked, “I’ve seen people look less scared when they see me for a deal.”

            “Careful,” I hissed, anger darkening my speech, “I’m not exactly feeling my most compassionate right now.” My words were accentuated by a sharp drop in the temperature around us. As much as someone else might be trying to manipulate it, Heaven was still a significant part of my world, an entire half of myself. And dammit, I was going to use that.

            “Let’s see if we can’t jump forward a bit…” I muttered, closing my eyes and speaking Enochian. The language seemed louder, more tangible in Heaven.

            Blinking away dark spots, wiping the blood from my nose, and trying to will away the nausea that threatened to overcome me, I saw that we now stood outside of my high school. Well, that was something.

            “Ok, high school sucks for literally everyone. How bad could this be?” Sam asked, tentatively steadying me. I leaned against him as I replied.

            “Well, I did a lot of shit in high school. But nothing immediately…oh. Oh fuck,” I said, realizing what I was seeing. Students were banging on all of the entrances and exits, trying to get out of the locked building. Nothing anyone did seemed to have any sort of effect.

            “What exactly’s going on?” Crowley asked me, scratching at a fresh welt on his hand.

            “Probably my stupidest moment in high school. I was trying to impress some idiot guy because I thought he liked me. He pissed off my mother, which was a huge attraction for me. We have some pretty serious issues. Anyway, I kept using magic around him to impress him. Not obviously…ah…not THAT obviously. At least at first. Then it escalated. I uh, kind of, flew us onto the roof during our lunch hour, locked everyone else in the school building, and blasted Britney Spears over the intercom for, well, several hours while I made out with that asshat on the roof. Observe,” I gestured limply to the chaos.

            “You throw quite the party,” Crowley remarked.

            I rolled my eyes and bit back a number of retorts. The wings on my back had started to ache, and my head was throbbing. I was getting really fucking sick of reliving these mistakes, these freak accidents.

            …so I was going to make it stop.

***

            “Do you think Balthazar’s going to notice?” Dean asked Cas, tracing his finger across the back of the angel’s hand.

            “Well, I’d say, chances are…”

            “DID YOU TWO HAVE SEX?! IT’S ABOUT FUCKING TIME,” Balthazar exclaimed, leaning casually against the door frame to the file room.

            Both Dean and Cas jumped.

            “How long have you been standing there?” Dean growled, accusingly.

            “Relax. I didn’t see anything good. I just recognize the signs,” Balthazar rolled his eyes.

            Dean muttered something incomprehensible, and Cas put his hand on the hunter’s shoulder.

            “I don’t suppose you’ve thought of anything useful, Balthazar?” Cas asked his brother.

            “Maybe. I’m not entirely sure, yet. But I’ve narrowed it down to three options. If our dear big bro used two of them, we should be able to brute force our way out of Hell and back to where we have full powers, the Heavenly Host, and actual taste in artwork. If he used the other, however, we are more than likely utterly fucked. And not in the fun way,” Balthazar explained.

            “Ok, so, what’re our options?” Dean asked.

            “Either Gabriel used the Rod of Sodom and Gomorrah (which is exactly what you think it is, Dean, and yes, it packs a punch), the Half Scepter of the Sidhe (which isn’t heavenly in origin, but it does really weird shit to realms), or the Bloodied Methuselah. Which I don’t really want to talk about,” Balthazar drawled.

            “I’m guessing the first two are the ones we’re hoping for?” Dean asked, “But since luck doesn’t usually go our way, how about you explain the third one?”

            Balthazar sighed, “The Bloodied Methuselah is the prototype of the Angel Blades. It draws on the original magic that was present in the universe right after the big bang. It’s very volatile, very unstable, and in order to kill a hybrid like that, I would bet, if Gabriel used it, he modified it. Making it much, much worse. Power like that is never meant to be used by anyone other than, say, God. You thought killing Dick Roman was messy? You think being trapped in Purgatory for a year was bad? All of that will be nothing, less than nothing, if Gabriel used that weapon. So let’s hope the odds are in our favor for once. Two out of three aren’t bad odds.”

            “What happens if we try to force our way out, and you’re wrong?” Dean demanded.

            It was Cas who answered.

            “We die, Dean. Slowly.”

***


End file.
